


惩罚

by goldenden



Category: all太 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenden/pseuds/goldenden
Summary: 中太的戏份都在后面，并没有只写森太qwq只能接受中太or森太的注意避雷嗷！
Kudos: 45





	惩罚

惩罚  
“首领。”中也面对着森鸥外摘下帽子，“您找我来所为何事？”  
“当然是给我亲爱的部下看看我的杰作。”面带微笑的森鸥外背着手站在控制台前。面前是一面巨大的玻璃，确切来说，是一间玻璃房。  
“杰作……？”中也侧头打量了几眼，除却控制台上几个简单的按钮，实在没有什么特别的了。  
“最近几天……太宰是不是没和你在一起啊？”森欧外没回答部下的话，而是自顾自地展开了话题。“你喜欢他吧？”  
中原中也震惊地抬起头。  
怎么回事？首领这是来问罪吗？可明明上个星期才……  
他后背冷汗直冒，不敢再想下去，脑子急促处理一遍信息。为了显示良好态度，他单膝跪地，将帽子按在胸前，诚恳地说：“首领，十分抱歉。我会尽快结束这段感情。但这事和那个傻子太宰没关系，事情结束我也会自己离开……”  
“哦……？”森鸥外转过头笑了笑，“中也还真是诚实呢。放心，我不是来责怪你的，这感情也是你自己的事，没必要和我报告。”  
“另外……你刚才提到的人……”  
森鸥外朝玻璃房内扬了扬下巴。  
“一直在这儿呢。”

“这就是你们对干部的态度吗？”太宰治不满地被推进一间房间里，而那两个向他展示了银之神谕的人员对他鞠了个躬，转身将房门带上。  
“啊，太宰，你来啦，我的员工有没有对你动粗啊？”森鸥外的声音从各个角落响起，直灌他的耳朵，吃惊取而代之了烦躁。  
“托我平时的表现，还没。”太宰治就地坐下，警惕地看了看四周。可以看出四周都是玻璃，但只有外面能看见里面，里面只能看见黑色反光的一片。  
“我的辞职信，您应该已经收到了吧。”语气十分平淡地，太宰治戳穿了森欧外的目的，“把我抓来，是不想让我泄露秘密，从而先把我解决掉了吗？”  
“那这里可有点简陋啊。不过，若是能死得痛快点，我倒是不介意马上开始。”太宰向后仰倒，双手往身侧平摊，面不改色地说。“快来啊。”  
森首领的手指在按钮边缘来回徘徊，惋惜地说：“啊呀呀，那真是可惜了。我虽然是因为你要求离开感到难过，但并没有想取你性命哦。”他轻轻用力到指尖上，按钮亮起，“所以也更不打算让你痛痛快快地辞职。”  
太宰治坐起来，似乎对刚刚的问答有点疑惑。眼神不知看哪里，他站了起来，在房间里打着转。黑色大衣稳稳地披在肩上，看起来像是平时的视察一般。  
直到一根触手悄无声息地缠上他的脚踝。  
“这是……！”太宰治睁大眼睛，惊讶于自己居然没有发现它，反应极快地向后跳去。  
但是，并不是活物的触手不会给他挣脱的机会。大衣轻轻地从肩上滑下，软而有力的触手迅速拽起太宰治的身体，让他的下身吊在半空。  
“这是什么……森鸥外！你在搞什么东西！”太宰治固然是敢杀人敢放火，说到底也只是个刚成年的孩子。  
事情完全脱离了他的预想和控制，房间外的那个男人的举动让他开始怀疑自己来前的判断，全然想不通他到底想如何处置他。  
这根东西应该是没有生命的……太宰治屈起身体，竭力触碰了一下缠住他的玩意。黏黏糊糊，能摸下来一点透明的黏液。软软的，外表还是暗红色，倒也符合那家伙的情趣。就是冰冰凉凉，一看就是没有意识的死物。  
是想把我撕裂？还是其他更糟糕的死法？太宰治闭上眼睛，颇为遗憾。真是难看的死法啊……想不到最后会是这样的结果，估计会非常非常疼吧……  
“不要开小差啊，我最最亲爱的干部。”森鸥外笑眯眯地看着半空中的人，“在想什么呢？终于可以死了？害怕疼痛？没能离开我？”  
“都是让我不愉快的想法呢，所以我不会让这些事情发生的。”森鸥外自顾自地摇摇头，房间内的触手随着他的想法开始移动，“要享受哦。”  
太宰治睁开眼睛，冷冷地朝天花板扫了一眼，声音就是从头顶的扬声器传来的，听起来像是从四周包裹了他。  
真是恶趣味啊……  
要开始了吗……感受到有令人生厌的触手继而缠上他的身体，太宰治还是狠狠打了个哆嗦，本能地逃避起来。  
直到那东西带着黏液钻进他的西装，缓慢地向两腿之间爬动，异样的感觉才漫上他的心头。  
这根本不是他想的处刑！或者说，森鸥外那个家伙，只是想看他被玩弄时表现出的难得一见的姿态罢了。  
太宰治嫌恶地瞥了天花板一眼，随即全力挣扎起来。稚嫩的躯体在几根触手的包裹下，显得娇小又脆弱。  
“再乱动会受伤的，还是快点老实下来吧，我也等不及了。”森鸥外心情很好地说，好像忽略了一直默不作声的中原中也。  
中原中也从未见过这样的太宰。这个没有架子的，没有冰冷面具的，没有骇人手段的太宰治。他只是被装在玻璃容器中，精致且任人把玩，是最珍贵的艺术品。  
“会很快乐的，到时候保证你都停不下来呢。”森鸥外眼神所视之处，暗红的触手也随着他的想象摆动，某种角度上，更像是一种游戏。  
“这到底是……可恶，这么黏，还这么凉。”触手带着冰凉的黏液，游走于他的腹部，背部，直到用力撬开腰带，松垮下来的裤子让触手们有了可乘之机。  
温热的皮肤，在黏液的刺激下微微颤抖，所过之处均染上粉红，似是涂抹上什么吸引人的颜料。  
“好凉……好难受……好歹让这些东西变热一点吧。而且……别以为我不知道……你这个家伙肯定加催情剂进去了……”事已至此，太宰治放弃了脱离的念头，唯一的请求，便是让他不要太难受。只是催情剂这东西，效果比他想的还要可怕，明明是个男人，却想将下身打开来，让其他东西用力地操进来。  
真是个不知羞耻的人啊太宰治。中原中也把他所有的表情都看在眼里，在心里嗤笑一声。可刚刚太宰脸上一闪而过的欲望，却磨得他心痒，想立刻冲过去把那人按到自己身下。  
没事，这样也不错，看到的景色更加美好了。中也目不转睛地盯着玻璃房里喘气的人，眼神里满满都是冲动，和少年人的爱慕。  
还不知道中也也在看着他的干部大人，如愿感受到触手的温度变热，抚摸的也更加舒服了起来，像是按摩。  
一根触手卷上他的性器，轻佻地弹了弹。面对主人忽然僵硬的身子，森鸥外总算是决定要加快进度了。  
触手一股脑儿卷下太宰治的西装裤和鞋袜，暴露出两条细长的腿。光裸的腿部与上身完好的着装相比，徒添几分狼狈。  
全身浮在空中，所有关节均被严密把控，丝毫不给自己活动的余地……太宰治象征性地挣了挣手腕，终于对自己的处境表示绝望。  
头顶沉寂了有一会儿的扬声器，发出一点杂音后，传出了森鸥外的声音：“怎么了？中也，你也想玩吗？”  
太宰治愣了一秒。  
随即，他剧烈挣动起来，对着天花板大声说着：“森鸥外！你别耍花样！那个笨蛋才不会像你一样恶趣味，别想骗我！”  
中原中也攥紧了拳头，压下心头的悸动，装出一副若无其事地嗓音，闷闷地说：“谨遵首领安排。”  
太宰治停止了挣扎。他不可思议地盯着天花板，嗓音颤抖地吐出几个音节，最终摇了摇头，闭紧双唇。  
他沉默地扫了眼赤裸的下身，甚至主动将腿打开，让触手缠住大腿根部，方便他们做进一步的动作。  
“太宰……”看着房内人的动作，中也学着森鸥外的样子碰上另一个按钮，几乎是同时，触手的动作也随着他的想法开始移动了。  
只不过比森鸥外着急了一点。  
太注重于折腾他而一直没有进行扩张，尽管有催情剂在发挥作用，但后庭也仅仅是收缩地剧烈了一点，远没到可以提刀就上的地步。  
而在中也的情绪驱使下，一根尺寸不小的触手直接破开了柔软的穴肉。  
“啊啊！”太宰治猝不及防地感到一阵剧烈的疼痛，眼角漫出生理盐水，音调很高地叫出了声。  
森鸥外摇摇头，抚上中也的肩膀：“你太着急了，把他弄疼了。”  
触手的动作呆愣了一秒，又恢复了开始的温柔。退出过紧的后穴，几根较细的触手小心翼翼地探进穴中，安抚性地摸一摸受伤的软肉，再慢慢往深处勘探。  
被触碰到伤口时，太宰治抖了抖身子，白皙的臀肉也跟着颤动一下。  
别再往里了……在痛感的削弱下，快感慢慢涌现出来。他绷紧了双腿，很痛苦地想道。这还是处刑啊……  
直到一根细触手擦过一处凸起。猛烈的快感和酸软感将他淹没，同一时刻，嗓音出乎他意料的甜腻。  
“唔……”他咬住牙，憋回一声声的喘息，只是后穴的反应他无法控制，紧紧绞住了外来的物件。  
“这样才对哦。”森鸥外看着中也，以一副科普的神态说道。后者认真地点点头，脑子里甚至连之后的场景都构思完了。  
颠鸾倒凤，缠绵床褥。  
可惜没有床褥罢了。

“好痒，好痒啊。”太宰治踢蹬着空气，竭力逃避从身后传来的种种不适。  
催情剂虽然只在效果上推波助澜，也经不起量多。太宰治懒得去猜他的上司往黏液里掺了多少药，猜也猜不着。  
让他觉得难受的是，自己好像开窍了，不管是不是有药物的功劳在，反正他就是开窍了。不用触手提醒，他本人最能体会身体上的变化。从脸部的热感，到后身的滚烫，较之温婉的热情更多了一味色欲。  
“您真温柔。”反常地少言的中也，对一直微笑的首领说。这确实是他所想的，眼前这位杀人不眨眼，耐心和包容都使在爱丽丝身上的人，这会儿怕不是在伪善。  
“不是哦。”森鸥外低头看着戴着白手套的手，笑的不怀好意，“我不温柔。从一开始，我只想着惩罚他。”  
“谁叫他想着脱离我呢。”

“这什么…不行，怎么装得下…森鸥外！啊……”扩张还是十分温和的，经过触碰的敏感点也在寻求更多的快感。只是接下来进入的尺寸完全不是他所想的。  
太大了，感觉鼓胀的马上就要撕裂开脆弱的肠壁。太宰治原本放松的身躯又紧绷起来，向上抬着胯部，妄图抽离，不过也只是妄图。他的正装上衣也被由里解开，一个扣子，接一个扣子，从下到上，直达脖颈。匀称的身材，自此完全展露。  
“多好看呐。”森欧外赞叹，“现在你告诉我，爽么？还想走么？。”  
“走，当然要走……”太宰治咬紧破皮的嘴唇，维持着最后的姿态，只是显然坚持不了多久。  
直到胸前也缠上软物，防线算是彻底崩塌。  
他眨着泪眼，不顾渗血的下唇，呜咽着，低声乞求着。  
第一个语言音节正要发出，突然被身后一记大力的顶撞哑了嗓子。  
“晚了，现在想说来不及了。”森鸥外终于发散出平日里凌厉的气息，眼神里也透着狠。“中也。”  
“啊……是，首领。”  
“中也……”太宰细不可闻地哼了一声，眉头紧锁，细碎的散发被汗水沾在耳旁。这声音小的难以察觉。可外面站着的这么说也是个首领，他连收音设施都准备好了。这声哼叫缠缠绵绵地传入了他俩的耳朵。  
森鸥外的眼神暗了下来。  
中原中也抿了下嘴唇，低声说道：“对不起太宰…可我也不希望你离开。”  
触手的好处就在于可以最大限度地满足需求，不管是主动还是被动。相比人体也许只是少了一点……人情味？这都不重要。  
太宰治被传唤来之前，也就是请辞之后，早已准备好应对来自首领的各种暗杀。让他安然离开黑手党后患无穷，说不定还会反水，杀掉显然是上上策，这对于港黑日后的发展可以说是有利可图。既然有利，森首领又为什么做不出来呢？  
太宰治认为自己已经对森鸥外看的很透了。  
可惜，他低估了森鸥外对他的执念。

“我真的很舍不得你啊，太宰。”  
“怎么说呢，你也算是我看着长起来的？毕竟从你被我捡到再遇到中也最后成为干部，我目睹了全程啊。”森鸥外说到这儿，看起来有些惋惜，只是那些触手的动作依然很凶狠，让人不得不怀疑他到底在想什么。  
18岁的孩子，身体已经成熟地不能称作孩子了。太宰治觉得浑身热的可怕，偏偏又无力动弹，一动就会感觉有一根新的触手缠上大腿，徒增不适。  
“那……那我也要走，你……嗯啊……”听完森鸥外的“肺腑之言”，太宰治只想狠狠反驳他。无奈要说的话太多，一字一句，都被顶弄成了潮湿的喘息。  
“不要急，慢慢说。”  
“变态……！啊，等一下……你……你真的要……！”使出全力，将脸庞抬起面对天花板的摄像头，太宰治才说出他的反驳的开头，身上的缠绕物像是早就知道一般，拼命往敏感点冲去，一下一下，力大而精准。  
“真的要什么？把你弄射吗？”森鸥外笑着叹了口气，“你怎么知道是我呢？别忘了，中也可是一样在控制这些东西呢。”  
“呜……太快……太快了，中也……你不要……”论谁的第一次就如此激烈，恐怕都会仪态尽失，更何况还是掺了药的性事，简直火上浇油。  
意识迷迷糊糊，飘在理智的最外沿。太宰治的眼睛不停地眨动，泪水濡湿了皮肤，发丝。右眼上的绷带早就松散了，这会儿才彻底落下，那双迷乱的眼睛，恍惚地看着前方，随着后身的抽插，一睁一闭。  
那副堪称纵火犯的嗓音，柔软，缠绵。从那张嘴中发出，胜过所有催情药剂。  
持有这些美景的主人，当然看不到自己现在的姿态。他只能一味接受快速传来的快感，在忍耐和沉迷中，释放出来。  
后穴紧紧收缩着，太宰治疲累地闭上眼，几近昏睡。可不等余韵消失，又大一圈的触手往更深的地方捅了进去，敏感点被狠狠地摩擦过去。  
“呜啊！怎么还……真的够了……森鸥外，你还是杀了我吧……”太宰治痛苦地睁开眼，竭力闭上双腿，想将埋在体内的东西逼出来。  
也许是他自己忘记了，那些东西本就不是活物，没有痛觉。此刻操纵他们的人，才算得上是神。  
“时间才过了没多久，这就坚持不住了？你可是把你当作我最信任的干部来看的呢，而你不仅想着离开我，连能力也下降了。”森鸥外挑了挑眉，说道。  
“嗯……什么……能力……呜……停下来……快停下来……”太宰治把森鸥外的话听了个一半，搞不懂他到底要表达什么，连自己在发出什么样的声音也不自知。  
后身有技巧性的钻研让他一步步沉迷下去，所谓九浅一深，这触手可是下下都碾过敏感点，再往里撞去。  
“停下来？有那么不舒服么，我看你，挺享受的啊。”森鸥外一笑，在言语上也绝不放过他的干部一秒。  
泪水终于流下眼眶，太宰治低声抽泣着，闭上眼睛，朝着顶撞的方向扭动腰部，幅度不大，却也爽的他差点去了第二次。  
“你看你看，只要你配合，明明就是一件很舒服的事，非要让自己先难受一阵子，不聪明哦。”  
“哈……真是……歪理……”太宰治强迫自己停下动作，不能遂了那人的愿。  
森鸥外不在意地笑了笑，倒是有点遗憾：“你这样做，是在逼我更加过分吗？”  
很显然，森鸥外不打算征求太宰治的意见，自顾自地往下做去。  
太宰治已经去了一次，浑身使不上力。刚刚的动作已经耗尽了最后一点力气，说是故意的，不如说原本就是这样的。  
后身堵着的物体突然胀大一圈，原本愈合的伤口又破开一角。偏偏那触手只知道往里顶，敏感点时时刻刻都有被照顾到，痛感似乎也变相成为了快感。  
“痛……呜呜……我……我怎么会……啊啊……”  
不间断的抽插下，太宰治终于败退，呜咽着射在缠住他性器的触手上。那触手松开他，把白色的液体又抹在他的腿根。  
后身的那根触手没有要出来的迹象，依旧埋在里面。太宰治没力气再说什么，浑身发软，后知后觉涌上来的羞耻感几乎将他淹没。  
歇了大概十几秒，那根物体还是好好地堵着。太宰治勉力说道：“……你是不是……还想再来一次？”  
“我已经够了哦，可中也……你得问问他的意思了。”森鸥外听完太宰治的危险发言，十分体贴地松开按钮，一部分触手立刻松开束缚，或从体内退出。  
“唔……”由于少了支撑，太宰治慢慢滑落到地上。几根由中也控制的触手虚浮地按着太宰，基本没起到什么作用。只不过被按的人也没什么想活动的欲望了，只是躺倒着休息片刻。  
催情剂的效果似乎散去了一点。太宰治的眼神稍稍清明了些许。  
“那个……太宰。”中也很犹豫地开了口，有点忐忑不安。  
“……什么？”太宰治冷冷地说。恢复理智的他，大概感受到了自己的身上现在是什么光景，知道遮掩不了，也就门户大开地支棱起腿，将隐秘的私处暴露给缠着他的触手。  
中也一咬牙，问出来一直想要问的问题：“你为什么，为什么一定要离开黑手党？明明我们现在……”  
“现在？”太宰治嘲讽地反问一句。心里想着中也什么时候这么婆婆妈妈，说个话像念台词，还是奇怪的剧本的台词。  
中也不说话了。“现在”的太宰治可以说狼狈不堪，颜面尽失，而他中也也在其中掺和了一脚。  
太宰治身上没有性爱应该留下的吻痕或者其他印记。反而是一条条不明显的红痕十分瞩目。至于后庭……应该不用想了，肯定更加惨不忍睹。  
“如果我温柔点，你会留下来吗？”中也不经思考直接蹦出来一句，把太宰治说愣了。  
“好啊，你来试试。”他哼笑一声，眼神里满是戏谑，甚至把腿打开地更大一点，大腿根部的白色液体往下淌了淌，色气无比。  
他丝毫没有意识到自己此刻的模样，因为顶了中也几句而心情好了点，兴致勃勃地准备怼第三句，连词都想好了。  
熟悉的触感再次填满了后穴。  
“啊哈……！”他毫无防备地叫出声来，眼泪顿时漫上眼眶。  
“中也？”太宰治不可置信地昂起头，这小矮子居然……真的有这想法？  
“我是开玩笑的，你怎么……等等……不……”太宰治表现出了少见的慌乱，五指用力抓住一根触手，却被更多的触手大力按在地上，一点施力空间都没有。  
温柔，当真是温柔。双腿已经不能再分开了，粗大的物体快速地进出。即便如此粗暴，他也没感到一点痛感，比刚才森鸥外轻虐待的方式好多了。  
坏处在于，羞耻感直线上升。虽然他俩彼此都有好感，他也不想在这种时候，这种情况下，被对方肆意玩弄到射出来。  
不要……不要！太宰治强忍住即将脱口的乞求，竭力在中也面前保留最后一丝体面。  
“我要加快了，太宰。”见太宰治马上就要沦陷，中也沉着声音说。那根在太宰治体内无情冲撞的物体，瞬间加快了速度。  
“啊啊……不是……呜……马上……马上就不行了，中也……”面对此事即便是太宰治也毫无招架之力，在最后几记大力的顶弄下，他再一次释放出来，半眯着眼使劲喘气。  
中也松开手指，房内恢复正常，只剩下一个刚刚经历风雨的人瘫软在地。  
“……首领。”中也转头俯下身子。  
“你还挺懂的嘛，中也。”森鸥外笑着说，“是不是先我一步尝过他的味道了？”  
“您多想了……”中也的眼神黯淡下来，“我和他没有发生过关系。”  
“那还真可惜。”森欧外随口感叹一句，把视线投向一动不动的太宰，神情有些复杂，“现在他是想走也走不了了，你和我，能很轻易地把他留住。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”森鸥外把头转向中也。  
“呼……”中也轻轻叹了口气，“让他去做自己想做的事吧。”  
森鸥外不说话了。  
半晌，他冷冷地问道：“为什么？”  
中也看向虚弱的太宰治，语气中竟然透着一丝后悔：“我看到那个傻瓜是这么告诉我的。”

太宰治晃悠着坐起来。  
……草地上？他揉揉头发，又摸了摸草根。  
刚刚是在做梦？不会吧，我居然做这么黄色的梦，这太反常了。  
太宰治有些烦躁地起身，却被大腿的酸劲和后身的刺痛跌坐回去。  
……操，果然是真的。  
只是该穿的衣物都好好地穿着，甚至还是自己原先那套西装。皮肤也很干爽。他小心地解开几颗扣子看了看身体，瞬间笑不出来了，条状的红痕狰狞地横在胸口。  
他面无表情地把扣子系回去，心里万般复杂。  
左手触碰到了什么衣物，他低头一瞧，是森鸥外送他的那件黑色大衣，上面还有一片小纸片。  
“带着我送你的第一个礼物和小中也的祝福离开吧。”接着一个潇洒的花体字签名。  
太宰治盯着这张纸条一会儿，简略回忆了一遍不久前发生的事情，情绪有些波动。  
然后他从上衣口袋掏出了打火机。  
-end-

论大衣为什么会被烧毁，这究竟是道德的……


End file.
